This Little Thing Called Theatre
by Faith Weitzner
Summary: So,this has nothing to do with twilight,but give it shot!Here's a preview: "Mom!" I whined "Please dont walk me inPeople are ginna think I'm some hick from texas gittying onup to the rodeo with her 'hip' mom who wearing hat thatsays "Kiss mei ridehorses"


**Hey, guys! So, I was having major writers block on my other story, so I decided to write this random one tonight. It just popped into my head while I was reading, so I hope you like it! :)**

**Faithee**

"Mo-om!" I whined as we pulled up in front of a big brick building that looked like the only thing holding it up were two giant glass doors.

"PLEASE don't walk in with me. People will think I'm some hick from Texas 'getty-ing' on up to the rodeo show with their 'hip' mom right next to her wearing a red cowgirl hat that says 'Kiss Me. I ride horses.'

How much more embarrassing could that be?

"That was ONE time. One time." Mom sighed.

Ok, so here's the jam: I am from Texas.

Yes, I have an accent. And, Yes. Sadly, my mom is wearing that hat again.

Even though according to her it was only that ONE time.

Oh, well she sure as heck isn't gonna walk in with ME on my first day here, wearin' THAT get-up.

This is why I never let me friends sleep over back in Texas.

It might also have to do with the fact that every time they see my mom, she is with another man and that might seem a little disturbing to some people.

I sighed as I got out of the car and made my way into the building, through those big glass doors.

The glass screeched in protest when I closed it. Maybe I wasn't supposed to close it…

Oh, well.

As I looked around, I saw kids my age and under running around hugging there friends.

Great, just what I need. To feel like a small fish in a Olympic sized aquarium of pure talent.

Because that, by the way, is why I am here.

Talent.

Or at least that is what the people of the Scholarship Committee said.

See, I love to sing. And yeah. I know what you're gonna say—in your little illinios accent if I may add.

"Isn't there like a really low percentage of people that actually go anywhere in the singing business?"

Well, sure. I guess you're right.

But, from what I'm told, I have got a higher percentage then over half the people here.

And you want to know why?

Because—not to brag or anything—but let me tell you.

I can sing. I can sing real good.

I can sing anything you dish out really. But my forte is definitely…

Yep. You guessed it.

Country.

My absolute idols are Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, and Martina McBride.

I also love to dance and act, by the way.

Oh, and just to clue you in…

I am 5'6, naturally blonde, my favorite color is pink, and I have been told various times that I am pretty/hot/beautiful…

Depending on if the guy is from school or a construction worker.

So, if you haven't already figured this out yet…I am your typical country singer in the blood.

And I have the blood to prove it. My mother is Shirley Pardon, a professional singer and my father…well, I have never met him, but his name is Elvis Pardon and that when he sings, she is moved to tears.

Which is huge because she once did a Where Are They Now? come back CD with them in the 70s.

He died when I was born, so in order to not let me know just how much she is still hurting, she is dating all the time.

It is pretty sad, I think that she won't even allow herself to talk about it with me at all, but…whatever.

As I was spacing out, thinking all of this, I didn't notice someone staring at me.

He was actually a hunk, so I don't know how I didn't notice him before.

But, there he was staring at me from across the bleachers.

Did I mention that as I was spacing out, I was actually walking still…hmm. Guess not.

I wanted to just go up to the 15 year old Adonis and demand to know what he was staring at.

Did I have some leftover Micky D's on my face? I knew it was a bad idea to get extra ketchup.

I felt around my face for anything food wise, but found none.

Hmmm. I suddenly found myself shooting him a sly smile and turning away.

Why did I do that you may ask? Well, let me tell you.

See, his buddies seemed to realize he was only there in form and definitely not mind.

So, they tried to make him snap out of it, but he wasn't responding at all.

In fact, he was probably even more dazed since I was actually looking back.

Okay, not exactly looking. More like gazing into his blue eyes.

Did I mention that blue eyes and brown hair is gorgeous!

Hmm I guess I didn't did I?

Well, now I have.

And…oops.

I tuned back in to realize that class had already started.

I relunctantly toar my gaze away from those shiny seas of eyes and sang with the rest of the group.

Just wait until my solo.

Mr. Hottie will be blown away, 'cause here is something I like to call

A little thing called theatre.

**Yay! Chapter 1! Did you guys like it? Should I go on?**

**Oh, and a little info on the characters…**

**The girl's name is Sarah.**

**The boy's name is Chad.**

**I just love those names! **

**They are the two main characters!**

**So, tell me what do you guys think? Review!**

**Till next time,**

**Faithee**


End file.
